


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 5

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [6]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: BUT WHERE IS HE, Drummond lives, M/M, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Alfred is out of his wits while Drummond is apparently lost on the Continent. Tune in to find out what's happened to him!





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 5

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read all episodes out there, you can on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
